cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfsbert
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Honor, Robert, Gaspard, his family, Maggie, Eddie, spending time with his family and friends, children, music, dancing and singing, sports, races,|dislikes = Dishonor, trickery, betrayals, banishment, the death of his brother, being an only child, not being with his family, villains, murder|powers = Physical strength and speed Eternal youth Martial art skills|weapons = Spear, fists, gun|fate = Reconciles with Robert, rejoins the clan and moves into the castle}} '''Wolfsbert '''is an (former) antagonist later a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the younger brother of Robert Wooten. Before the events of the film, Wolfsbert and Robert had a close brotherly bond until a vile rumor ruined the bond and initiated a powerful vendetta, even after Robert's death. Unaware of the truth, Wolfsbert wishes to kill Robert's three children annd help his boss, Wolfgang with his plans to overtake the Woodland Kingdom. After Wolfgang's true colors are revealed to the Wootens, Wolfsbert reconciles with a spiritual Robert and rejoins the clan, along with his sons, in-law and nephews. Background Wolfsbert was born to Phillip and Linda Wooten after constructing the Good Eats restaurant. Robert was born three years and the two boys immediately became best friends after meeting each other. As Wolfsbert grew into a teenager, he worked at the family restaurant until he and Robert developed a love and passion for science. To support his sons, Phillip signed the boys up for a science camp. With that experience, the boys would ace their science tests and with those impressive grades, it got the boys into a good college. Even though the boys were in a busy college, they were still able to visit their parents at the family restaurant. Years later, the boys graduated from college and opened a science industries where they worked together as a teen. He became an uncle after his brother got married and three kids. Business at Wooten Industries went perfect for a while, until the Robinson descendant and Wooten Industries worker, Wolfgang told Wolfsbert a lie into believing that Robert was going to keep all the money for himself and not share it with his brother. Outraged with his brother's assumed treachery, he developed an envy and hatred of him. The sibling rivalry remained quiet for a while until the brothers were alone. Wolfsbert confronted Robert on keeping the money for himself. Robert tried to disagree with that assumption but driven by his jealousy and aggression, Wolfsbert angrily lunged at his brother and engaged into a fistfight. The next minute, Phillip walked in the room and saw his sons fighting. Worried that his grandchildren might copy his eldest son's abusive behavior, Phillip banished Wolfsbert from the Wooten clan. Before leaving, Wolfsbert vowed vengeance against Robert and will exact it on his family. After being banished to somewhere out of Columbia, Wolfsbert met Maggie and they eventually got married to her after developing a romantic relationship with her. 14 years after marrying Maggie, she gave birth to Jordan and Chance, whom he told about his tragic past between his brother. Somehow, Wolfsbert learned that his brother and sister-in-law were killed in a fire. He showed no sympathy for his brother's death and was glad that his revenge against his brother was complete. However, Wolfsbert encountered a transformed Wolfgang who reveals to the latter that his nephews and niece escaped the fire and is somewhere in the woods. He agreed to help Wolfgang to kill Matthew, Charles and Sierra and complete his revenge against his brother's family. He bought his sons into the woods where they patiently waited to exact vengeance on Robert's children. Personality After hearing a lie from Wolfgang, it transformed Wolfsbert from a kind and honest to a jealous and aggressive monster who believes that revenge is important than his own family. His hatred of Robert Wooten grew stronger and more intense on his getting revenge on his nephews and niece who did absolutely nothing to him and is going to let them suffer a punishment that they don't even deserve. Even Wolfsbert was far away from his brother after his banishment, he still took out his rage on his wife when she tried to him with his problems. With his sons, Wolfsbert raised them with the powerful rage and jealousy that he was born with. Wolfsbert's stubbornness made it hard for him to forgive his family even though when he learned that Wolfgang killed his brother. He wasn't convinced to defect from Wolfgang until he revealed his treachery to Wolfsbert. He then realized that Robert was telling the truth and that he was tricked into being banished from his own family. After Wolfgang's death, Wolfsbert begged for forgiveness from his family and they all forgave him especially after they learned that Wolfgang's family has been lying to the Wooten family for years. Despite Robert and his parents forgiving Wolfsbert for his aggressive actions that happened in the past, he still feels guilty for hurting his brother and not having the chance to re-spend more time with him. Luckily, in the sequel, he has Eddie adopted as his adoptive brother and has the chance to hang out with him like he did with Robert. In the ending of the film, Wolfsbert reconciled with his wife and is more than happy to be with her again. He is now relaxed and more loving of his family. Physical appearance Wolfsbert is a muscular African-American man wearing a blue striped shirt with black pants. He is bald but has a black goatee. Powers and abilities * '''Powerful Strength: '''By looking at Wolfsbert, he is shown to be strong and a skilled fighter. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Wolfsbert was also born with powerful speed. * '''Expert Martial Artists: '''Before working for Wolfgang, Wolfsbert took advanced karate classes * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned in the background, Wolfsbert was a scientist with a high intelligence. * '''Immortality: '''Wolfsbert is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Animal/Alien/Robot Empathy and Communication: '''Wolfsbert is a member of the Wooten family who is able to understand the feelings and language of animals, aliens and robots. Appearances The Black Lion Wolfsbert serves as a major character and an anti-hero along with the members of the Wooten family (excluding Matthew, Charles, Sierra, Phillip, Linda, Maggie and Courtney). Wolfsbert is seen in the woods with his sons, nephews and brother-in-law. When Wolfgang was about to give his speech to the woodland animals, Matthew sneezed very loudly for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him, so he can be painfully tortured. The next day, Matthew realized that Wolfsbert, Jordan, Chance, Duke, Nico and Morton looked like the people in the family album. An excited Matthew made an attempt to bring his uncles and cousins back into the family clan but due to a family tiff that happened between Robert and Wolfsbert, Jordan and the others weren't happy to see their cousin. Enraged, Jordan tries to kill Matthew but Charles and Kirby stopped the fight from happening. Wolfsbert came out of the woods along with Wolfgang to wonder what was going on. Jordan told him everything and an angry Wolfsbert vowed to train his sons, so they can finish off Matthew, once and for all. For the next two days, Wolfsbert spend his time training his sons for a battle. Two days later, Jordan and Chance were ready to fight against his cousin. Wolfsbert was hoping that Jordan would kill Matthew, in extreme bloodlust. However, during the fight, Jordan falls to his death and Matthew saves him. Realizing that Matthew isn't what he thought he was, he defected from Wolfgang to join his side. It inspired Chance, Nico and Morton to join Matthew's side. Wolfsbert was angered by his sons' abandoning their post as warriors that he tried to lunge at them but was stopped by Wolfgang, who told him that they'll even with Jordan, Chance, Nico and Morton, very soon. When the Wootens made a plan to bring Wolfsbert and Duke back into the family, Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and left a trail of muddy footprints back into the woods in the Werewolf Ritual Room where they fell into Wolfgang's trap. Wolfsbert was putting the remaining woodland animals in cages. Wolfgang then revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. Wolfsbert was surprised about Wolfgang's murderous actions but not convinced to join his family's side while Duke is convinced to join his family's side along with the Werepeople, who felt guilty for working for a murderous traitor. Wolfsbert helped Wolfgang take the Animal Killer 5000 up a hill to let it wipe out all of the woodland animals. However, Matthew and the gang escaped from their cages. Wolfgang conjures up some phantom werewolves to attack the woodland animals. While Matthew and the gang were busy with fighting the phantom werewolves, Wolfgang took Wolfsbert back into the Werewolf Ritual Room where they had a little talk. During the talk, Wolfgang revealed that what he told Wolfsbert at Wooten Industries was a dirty lie. Both angry and guilty for harming his brother, Wolfsbert tries to punch Wolfgang for murdering his brother and bringing misfortune to his family. Unfortunately, Wolfgang got the upper hand and tried to claw Wolfsbert to death. Luckily, Matthew came to the rescue where he defeated Wolfgang and made him pay for his action against his family. Wolfsbert embraced his nephew for saving his life and avenging his brother. After hugging Matthew, the deceased spirits appeared and Wolfsbert bravely apologized to Robert and he warmly accepted his apology, thus having their brotherly relationship restored. The Wootens head over to Good Eats where they were happily reunited with each other and accepted back into the clan. Wolfsbert and Maggie reconciled, moves into a mansion with his nephew and gets a job as a mechanic. Years after the adventure, Wolfsbert and Maggie has grown closer to together along with the rest of his family. However, he is still sad about hurting his brother and not having the chance to spend time with him again. Luckily, he has family to spend time with, who loves him very much. He is last seen enjoying the reunion party with his family and deceased relatives (who appear as spirit animals). The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Wolfsbert serves as a supporting character in the movie along with his family and the rest of the gang. He is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. He isn't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. He immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be interested in music. He especially respected Eddie since he poses as fierce but loving parent to his kids. He later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and save Prince Carlos. In the ending, he has Eddie as his adoptive brother after his nephews and niece is adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with his wife, Maggie and the rest of the family. Draw It Wolfsbert serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Wolfsbert serves as a supporting character in the film. He joins his nephew and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Wolfsbert serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is last seen playing Virtua Tennis with Maggie. The North Wooten Wolfsbert serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal. He was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Wolfsbert served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Wolfsbert congratulated him on a job well done. Matthew told Wolfsbert and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Wolfsbert was cheering for them. Return to the Present Wolfsbert joins Matthew on his trip to the future to help Future Matthew defeat Future Butch and save the future. Robin Hood Wolfsbert serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Wolfsbert served as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Wolfsbert mostly serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:The Black Lion characters Category:African-American characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Uncles Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Superheroes Category:Werecreatures Category:Spouses Category:Anti-villains Category:Parents Category:Mechanics Category:Singing characters Category:Archers Category:Magic Users Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Transformed characters Category:Nobility Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Scientists Category:Warriors